Thorns Of A Rose
by Zsenzsen
Summary: Aiko is asked to join Akatsuki. Will she agree? Are there a few cases of the lovebug going around or is it all in Kisames head? ItachixOC CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN
1. Capture Or is it?

**This is my first fanfic. Be nice.**

* * *

Aiko listened carefully to the soft tread of footsteps on the forest floor. She knew they were coming but she stayed where she was. They had finally come, after years waiting for this day they had finally come. The countless ninja that had been killed by her hand were all leading up to this day. The visitors stopped though, a mere hundred meters away.

"Show yourselves!" She called to them. "I know you're there!"

A voice replied to her outburst. "Hey look Deidara-sempai, she's smart!"

"Tobi shut up! We're supposed to be hidden!" Another voice answered the first.

Aiko laughed at that. "Yes because yelling at each other keeps you hidden so well. Just come out already."

The two men came out from the depths of the trees. Aiko stood in silence for a moment scrutinizing the two men that were before her. One – when looked at fleetingly – had many features of a girl and Aiko would have been surprised if he was not often mistaken for one, but underneath it all he was distinctively male. The other one gave off a very hyperactive air and the first word that came to mind was defiantly orange. This was probably due to the fact that he wore a bright orange mask that only allowed for only one eye to see out of it.

She noticed that while she had been assessing them they were also assessing her.

Deidara noticed her face the most. It was a happy face. The dimples at her mouth gave the impression that she spent a lot of time laughing. He would have believed this too was it not for her eyes. They were dead and emotionless. Deidara was reminded of Itachi's eyes and he hated it.

She wore tight black shorts and bandages on her torso over a mesh shirt. Her shoes were modeled on standard issue ninja sandals but were instead boots. Over all of this she wore a midnight black trench coat but with a red border at the hemline. Coupled with her empty black eyes she made for an intimidating sight.

"Come with us," Deidara commanded.

Not even the slightest hint of surprise crossed her face. She nodded and lifted her pack onto her shoulders.

Aiko inwardly laughed at their shocked expressions. They were surprised at her compliance. They did not expect her to come so easily, but she had been planning this for a long time. By joining Akatsuki she would finally earn the respect she deserved.

"Let's go then," said the feminine one said.

"Aww, Deidara-sempai. Let's stay here tonight."

"Yeah Deidara-sempai. Please?" Aiko mimicked the whiny voice of the orange one.

"No! We can wait an hour but Leader-sama wants her back immediately and it's still morning!"

Aiko ignored the rest of the rant and settled back against a tree. She retrieved her kunai from her pouch and entertained herself by throwing them at Tobis head and watching him run.

"Hey, un. You haven't told us your name." Deidara said after a few minutes of silence.

"You were sent to find me and you don't even know my name?" Aiko replied with her voice drenched in sarcasm.

"Of course we know your name! I was only trying to be polite!"

"Yelling isn't very polite." said Aiko. She had a thoroughly nonchalant appearance about her but on the inside she was in turmoil. Nobody knew her true name, only the name she had chosen to give. If they had somehow got her true name then there was massive leak in her barrier. Only one other had her name and if they had given it away then they would have to die.

"…but it's still rude." Deidara was saying. "Will you just say your name?"

"I am Aiko."

Tobi stopped running then and got hit in the shoulder with a kunai.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Why only Aiko?"

"It doesn't concern you. I am no one."

"No one?" Deidara asked. "You also have no hitae-ate. Which village are you from?"

"No village."

"If you have no village then where did you train to become a ninja?"

"Everywhere. He took me everywhere."

"He? You're very vague, un."

Aiko nodded. "Hey Tobi! Dodge this!" she called, quickly changing the topic by adding shuriken to her previous kunai.

Talking to Aiko had presented more questions than it had answers. Deidara watched Tobi running from the approaching kunai. He glanced over at Aiko. Despite her laughing face she seemed wary of the orange idiot. Deidara had also noticed this behavior from other Akatsuki members when Tobi had first appeared. Perhaps Tobi noticed Aikos guardedness of him because he suddenly stopped running – catching a shuriken to his other arm – and asked her. "Ow! Aiko-chan what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied with an almost unnoticeable strain to her voice. "And who said you could call me that!"

Deidara decided then that it was a good time to leave. He quickly jumped between them – as they were squaring off for a fight – and told them they had a deadline to meet and needed to go. They both agreed. Deidara was again shocked at how easily Aiko was to command at this point.

The first hour of their trip started fine. Deidara had created two clay birds to carry them to their destination. Aiko had hoped to share with Deidara but as was her luck she was paired with Tobi, the energized idiot. His energetic behavior soon disappeared though and was replaced with a more serious nature.

"I want to see them." He said suddenly.

"See what?' replied Aiko.

"Your true emotions. You could be great if you could be trusted. Perhaps even greater than Itachi."

Aiko kept her calm exterior and said nothing. Tobi only nodded causing Aikos reluctance for him to grow.

Deidara had heard this exchange and was confused by it but didn't mention it once they had landed. The mood of the conversation was definitely not a Tobi one and it didn't seem to fit the kunoichi either. He thought over this for a moment but decided not to broach the subject. He then turned to Aiko as she unpacked the food - the reason for their stop. "You can fly with me for the rest of the way, un." It was meant to be a question but his curiosity of the kunoichi made it come out as more of a command.

"Ok." She agreed a bit too cheerfully.

They sat in silence munching on their food before climbing onto some newly made birds. Newly created because Deidara had wanted to experiment with his art and their previous birds were now dust in two new craters on the landscape.

"So Aiko," Deidara began after they had flown some distance. "Do you know why we captured you?"

"Well first I wouldn't call it a 'capture' since I came willingly and secondly I think you will have to, enlighten me as to why you 'invited me."

"Yes I suppose you did come on your own," Deidara muttered. "Not even a guess, un?" He asked her loud enough so she could hear.

"I don't guess."

Deidara heard the serious tone in her voice and was puzzled. 'Who doesn't guess?' He thought to himself. 'This conversation is getting very odd.'

"I already know why you came to me." She continued, pulling Deidara from his thoughts.

"Then what was the point in asking me to explain?"

"It's only polite."

"Yes it is." He let out an exasperated sigh. "I suppose I'll tell you anyway. Leader-sama has decided to take you because of your rare jutsus and the length of your missing-nin status. But you have to pass first!" He said the last part laughing.

"I will pass any test that is given to me. Even if I fail at first I will keep trying."

"Why, un?"

"It has been my dream to join Akatsuki. Ever since I first heard of it. I want acknowledgment as a ninja. I want to be recognized and I want respect even if they do fear me."

"That's quite a statement, un." Deidara was at awe of her dedication to being recognized. "Not many of us have noble cause. I don't know any except Leader-sama."

"Why are you in Akatsuki?"

"We are the rejects of society. You'll see when you get there that most of us are… different to other people. For us Akatsuki provides food, shelter and an unique situation where can kill without being punished. Unless we're caught."

Deidara was astonished at all he was telling this girl. She was just so easy to talk to.

Aiko thought over what Deidara had said. Something was bothering her. She had gathered that the other members of Akatsuki wanted bloodshed, so why was Tobi there. He didn't seem one for bloodshed. He just seemed like an idiot.

"Why did Tobi join?" she asked Deidara and felt him jump be3hind her at the sudden question.

"I don't think anyone knows. Except maybe Zetsu."

"Zetsu? Who's that? Why him?"

"No reason really. But he found Tobi. He brought him to us," Deidara tensed up at this point. Aiko noticed he had certain contempt for the boy behind the mask. "Tobis not a real member of Akatsuki.

This new information created theories to Tobis identity but she quickly dismissed them to the back of her mind. Now was no time to think about that. The birds were slowing so they must be nearing their destination. She looked down and saw a large rocky mound protruding from the trees. Jagged boulders had been placed on the smooth surface of the rock in a way that showed clearly how manmade it was.

"Do you know how obvious that is?"

Deidara chuckled.

"Only from the air. Wait until you see it from the ground. When I first arrived it was a miracle I ever found my way back in."

Before Aiko could answer a hole appeared in the rocks surface.

"I assume that means they know we're here?"

"You assume right."

The two birds swerved into the entrance and as the last of the clay tail disappeared with them the hole snapped shut, leaving them in darkness. The three ninja dismounted their now dissolving steeds and stood silently in the black cavern. Or what Aiko thought was a cavern. The space felt empty and any sound echoed roughly across the air.

"What happens now?"

She had expected an answer from Deidara but it was Tobi that answered.

"We wait for Leader-sama."

"How long is that going to take?"

"Not long." An unfamiliar voice answered from the darkness.

"Uchiha." Deidara spat the name with a ferocity Aiko hadn't thought was capable from his feminine body. Aiko was anxious of this reaction and became instantly curious of the 'Uchiha' as Deidara had put it.

Flames suddenly appeared around them alighting the cavern. Which Aiko noticed was indeed a cavern. She glanced at the stranger and saw him returning his hands to his sides after performing a jutsu. He indicated for Aiko to follow him. Tobi and Deidara began to follow but he motioned for Tobi to leave. "Leader-samas orders." He said.

* * *

T**hank you so much for reading this. More chapters are on the way. I know it's short but hopefully my chapters will get longer as I write. Please review. I want plenty of constructive criticism but please don't just tell me how much you hate it. **


	2. Welcome

Walking through the battle-worn corridors it occurred to Aiko that the members of Akatsuki did not get along very well. She would definitely have to watch her step in this place. The man before her was mysterious. She was sure she had never met him before but at the same time sensed something familiar about him.

Deidara trailed behind them, occasionally muttering complaints. The Uchiha didn't speak during their walk until they had arrived in front of a polished oak door.

"You can go." Although he faced the door it was obvious that the statement was directed at Deidara. The blonde looked like he was going to reject the command but he decided against. Aiko was suddenly curious as to what was behind the door that had caused Deidaras hesitation. From what she could tell he was not one to be easily intimidated and if he was he would never show it.

Aiko quickly swept those thoughts from her mind and turned back to the Uchiha. He put his hand to the door and with a tiny amount of pressure it swung open. Perhaps it was because of her curiosity to what lay beyond but the door seemed to move with an agonizing slowness. As it moved trepidation began to settle in the pit of her stomach. At last it finished its slow crawl and the Uchiha walked into the room, Aiko quickly fell into pace behind him. Her face formed into an apathetic mask of her inner emotions.

She examined the room with a cool gaze and noticed it had a warm, lived in feeling that was in direct contrast to the halls outside. The lights were all off but she could see the outline of a large leather recliner to the left and the eyes of paintings glimmered in the dark. The floor was polished wood and Aiko was afraid to trek mud onto it.

The Uchiha stepped into the middle of the room and stared at the silhouette of a man standing at the far wall. His face was hidden by shadows but Aiko could tell that he wore the same black patterned cloak as Tobi, Deidara and the Uchiha in front of her.

"Itachi." Said the voice and the Uchiha nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Where are Deidara and Tobi?"

_Itachi. _Aiko finally knew the Uchihas name.

"I told them that I would bring her too you Leader-sama."

"'Her' can hear you." Silence followed Aikos outburst.

"Very well." The Leader said as if she had never spoken. "She will stay with Deidara for tonight. He has a spare bed." Itachi nodded then quickly left the room.

The Leader lifted his hand from the shadows and motioned for Aiko to follow. He stepped through a door beside him that Aiko had failed to notice and she hurried to catch up.

The next room was lighted and Aiko looked carefully at the Leader. She was surprised by his appearance. He didn't look like the leader of the worlds most feared criminal organization. His hair was orange and spiked all over the place. Multiple piercings covered his face. Despite looking like an oversized teenager he was still intimidating. _It's the eyes. _Aiko decide. They weren't ordinary. Swirling rings surrounded pupils that were equally as orange as his hair. As she scrutinized he looked back. They're eyes locked and Aiko felt fear. Fear of him, fear of this place. Fear. It was not a foreign emotion but it was not unusual for Aiko. Her knees began to shake and she felt she would fall over. Just as she thought she couldn't take it anymore the man swiftly turned and left the room. Aiko hurriedly tried to regain her composure and followed him. She followed him back into the many corridors that ran intricately through the base. There were many turns and doors that were all identical, though none as fancy as the one leading to the first room. He stopped suddenly in front of a door that was the same as all the others.

"You will stay here tonight and answer us tomorrow." He said.

"Answer what?" but he didn't reply.

He walked away and Aiko stood outside the door for a moment before opening it a little and peeking inside.

Deidara sat in the room. It was a very small room. There were two beds, each one situated against opposite walls. Two desks stood side by side at the far wall across from the door. One of the desks was covered in what looked like puppet parts and the other was littered with clay. Deidara sat at the desk with the clay. He was carefully molding a detailed sculpture of a bird. He was so lost in his creation that he hadn't noticed Aiko enter. She walked over to the bed beside him and sat down.

"You sculpt?" she asked him curiously.

He jumped at her voice, startled at her sudden appearance.

"Yes." He replied after calming down and returning to his work. Aiko could have sworn that she saw something different in his eyes as he glanced at her, but in an instant it disappeared. In its place was a smile. A bright new energy emanated from him as he asked the next question.

"What do you think art is?" Aiko smiled back. She was reminded reminiscently of a child asking if he could open his Christmas presents yet. She wanted to laugh at his eager expression but managed to hold back all but few escapee giggles.

"I don't know. Perhaps something to be admired from afar. Always just out of reach for the ordinary souls."

"You have a good idea of art, un. But you are missing one thing."

"What is that?" Aiko was curious of Deidaras sincere and proud attitude towards art.

"Art is fleeting!"

"I guess so."

"I knew I'd like you, un! You're the first to agree with me. Sasori-Danna didn't get it at all."

"Sasori? Aiko asked him. "Is that who used to stay here?"

As soon as Aiko spoke the words sadness erupted onto Deidaras face. She noticed his pain and tried to make things right.

"I'm sorry Deidara. I didn't mean to upset you."

Deidara heard the sincerity in her words but he couldn't find a drop of sympathy in her. Aiko reached to touch his shoulder in a comforting way but he moved away. He hadn't meant to react like this but whenever someone mentioned his Danna he couldn't control himself. An awkardness filled the room and the silence between them stretched to what seemed like a decade. A grateful interruption came in the form of Tobi.

"Deidara-sempai! Leader-sama wants to see you!"

Aiko was amazed at the orange wonder. It was like he was oblivious to the tension in the room. Maybe he was. He had just barged in shooting his mouth off. She would have thought he'd make an awful ninja if not for the fact that she saw his single eye sweep the room. Taking everything in with his observant gaze. She saw in that instant that he could be a formidable foe if he wanted to be.

"Do you mind Aiko-san?"

"Huh?" she was still watching Tobi and didn't know what Deidara was talking about.

"I have to go see Leader-sama."

"Oh, that's fine. It's getting late anyway. I should get some rest."

He nodded and left with Tobi. Aiko wasn't actually sure what time it was. It was so hard to tell when there was no sunlight. At least with Deidara gone she had time to think about what had occurred. She lay down on the pillow and suddenly felt more tired than before. Her eyes closed and she drifted into a deep sleep.

Aiko awoke to the sound of a very excited Tobi shaking her. She looked down and saw that she was still lying on top of Deidaras bed. The other bed looked like it had been slept in and Aiko felt guilty for using a bed that wasn't hers.

"Come on! Come on!" Tobi yelled. "Leader-sama wants you! You need to answer the question!"

_Oh shit! _With what had happened last night there had been no time to ask Deidara what the question was. Tobi had already begun dragging her out of the bed and towards the door. She wriggled out of his grasp and shooed him out of the room so she could change. She deliberately took a long time and when she finally opened the door she found Tobi slumped against the wall. He had fallen asleep waiting for her. Every few seconds he would let out a cute little snore. She carefully stepped over him and found a pair of eyes watching her from within the shadows. They glowed red and she instantly recognized them to belong to Itachi. She nodded an acknowledgement that she had seen him and followed him through the shadows of the corridors.

He led her to the same room she had visited the day before. In it was the same man. He stood in the same spot as before and again the lights were very, very dim. Aiko couldn't understand the secrecy after she had already seen his face. Except that this time there was other shadowy figures dotted across the room.

"Where is Tobi?" the Leader asked.

"Probably still in the corridor sleeping." Aiko told him.

He looked at Itachi who nodded then he nodded back at Itachi who left the room, presumably to get Tobi.

_What is with all the nodding? Do these people have no social skills?_

I would appreciate it if I could see the people I'm talking to." Aiko said to the leader with a sardonic edge to her voice.

Again the leader nodded and fireballs came from behind, lighting torch brackets that lined the wall. Aiko spun around and saw the Itachi had returned with a surprisingly silent Tobi following.

Aiko turned back towards the middle of the room and saw the other members of Akatsuki. There were five that she hadn't met yet. One was a girl with bright blue hair. She stood next to the Leader. Another looked very arrogant. His hair was slicked back and an evil smirk lit his face. He stood next to one who looked like he had a bad surgery experience. All his visible body parts were held together with stitching. One of them looked like a plant. His face was split into two colors – black and white – and a large green thing covered his head. The last one confused Aiko the most. He had blue skin and gills. He saw her watching him and grinned. Teeth sharpened to razors flashed in the flickering light.

"What is your answer?" the Leader asked snapping Aikos attention back to him.

"Ah, what's the question?" she replied with a sheepish smile.

A snicker made her look again at the fish like man who was just barely muffling his laughter.

"Will you join Akatsuki?"

Now it was Aikos turn to laugh which seemed to confuse most of the people in the room. Between her fits of laughter she managed to form a mildly coherent answer.

"Of… course... Why… wouldn't… I?"

The Leader looked taken aback by her answer. He had obviously been expecting to use force. He recovered quickly though and turned to address the other members.

"With the addition of our new member we will be changing our previous sleeping arrangements. Kakuzu will be moving into Deidaras room. Tobi will be moving into Kisames. Hidan to Zetsus and Aiko will be with Itachi."

Upon concluding his miniature speech he exited the room and left the others to fight it out amoungst themselves.

"I'm not sharing–"

"Fucking asshole–"

That was all Aiko heard before she saw Itachi leaving and hurried to follow him. It would not be good to get lost in the many hallways at a time like this.

Trailing behind Itachi Aiko began to memorize the layout of the base. All the time she had been following he had given no indication that he knew she was there. He stopped abruptly in front of a door and Aiko nearly crashed into him. The door was just a solid grey slab like every other door in the base. There was nothing distinctive about it. He opened the door and they both stepped inside.

"This is our room." He stated simply. "There will be another bed added soon."

Aiko couldn't understand what he was talking about. The room was a good one. An empty desk was situated against one wall. There was a rack for shuriken and kunai. A practice dummy that looked like it should have been replaced years ago. And one… oh. One bed was in the very center of the room. Aiko immediately knew what had to happen.

"I'm not sleeping on the floor."

Kisame walked down the corridors. He didn't mind sharing a room with Tobi as long as he got his beauty sleep. He stopped in front of Itachis room and put his ear to the door. There were a lot of crashes which probably meant that the girl was already unhappy with her new roommate. Kisame smiled to himself and continued down the hall. This was going to be interesting.


	3. Settling In

"No! I'm not sleeping on the floor!"

"…"

"It's not polite to make a woman sleep on the floor."

"…"

Aiko had realized that their conversation was all a monologue on her part but she refused to sleep on the floor. Still, Itachi was persistent and remained silent. The continued silence was too tense and Aiko turned away from Itachis gaze. But she could still feel his eyes following her. They seemed to burn into her with growing intensity. She didn't know how many minutes passed like this but soon she couldn't take it any longer. She turned to him and asked him once more.

"Can I please sleep on the bed?"

"Yes" he replied and Aikos jaw fell open in shock. She hadn't expected that answer. She smiled smugly and crawled into the bed that she had positioned herself in front of defensively.

All evidence of night and day was lost in this place, so when Aiko awoke she was unsure what time it was. She sat up and immediately a fury set in. She was somehow on the floor and Itachi was comfortably sleeping on the bed. She jumped to her feet and walked over to him. She moved to push him out of the bed and onto the cold floor but his arms whisked up and caught her hands in his. Aiko gasped and fell back a half step. She glanced at his face and noticed that he was staring at her. As she was caught in his gaze a calm washed over her. She carefully extricated herself from hi grasp and crossed to the other side of the room.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked.

"…"

"Why'd you put me on the floor?" she tried again.

"You put yourself on the floor."

"I did not. I went to sleep on the bed last night."

"You have been asleep on the floor for three days."

"What! I didn't sleep for three fucking days! There is no way I could have slept that long!"

"Aiko-chan!"

Aiko spun around and saw Tobi in the doorway.

"Aiko-chans awake!"

"'Chan'? Who said you could call me 'chan'?"

Itachi watched as Aiko chased Tobi out of the room, her confusion all but forgotten. He smirked to himself, confident of his ability to control her.

He heard footsteps approaching and busied himself with cleaning the room.

"What happened?" Kisames broad shoulders filled the doorway.

"Tobi became a nuisance."

"Before that."

"…"

"If you don't want to tell me that's fine, but I'm partnered with the two of you. It would be in your best interest for me to know of any situations between you." Kisame smirked, knowing he had him cornered. Itachi would never purposefully compromise a mission. As if to confirm this, Itachi nodded his head in resignation.

"She is confused as to why she slept so long."

"You didn't tell her about any of your abilities?"

"…"

"She doesn't even know about Sharingan?"

Itachi shook his head and Kisame sighed.

'How could they possibly work with someone who didn't know about Sharingan?'

Kisame was suddenly drawn from his thoughts as a resounding crash alerted them to the return of Aiko.

Tobi had proved tough to chase. He was fast on his feet and knew his way around the endlessly identical corridors of the compound. Aiko had found him hiding in one of the larger cupboards in the kitchen. After thoroughly beating him she made her way back to Itachis room, trying her best not to get lost.

Outside the door she stopped. Voices emanated from behind it. Itachi seemed to be talking to Kisame the fish man. On instinct she waited, and listened. Quiet as a mouse, with the stealth she had achieved through vigorous training, she pressed her ear to the door. They had stopped talking, for she could no longer hear the faint buzz of conversation. A fearful anxiety overtook Aiko. If she was found out then the consequences would be dire. Taking a few steps back she prepared herself. Lying had its own consequences.

The door swung open with a bang and Itachi and Kisame turned to see a very angry Aiko storm into the room. Her flung free and tangled at her back, throwing off the natural elegance that she carried in her gait. Itachi surreptitiously looked over her, his vision taking in the beauty of her rage.

"What?" she snapped at him.

The image was broken. She was once again a lowly subordinate. A subordinate that was waiting very impatiently for his response. He glanced at Kisame and saw an expression of disbelief lying untamed on his face. Itachi too, was surprised at his own thoughts.

"Well?" Aiko pressed.

She had rid herself of most of her anger but lingering strands of frustration remained. The frustration was what was causing her impatience, Itachi concluded. He moved to sit on his bed resolving himself to silence.

Kisame watched this interesting exchange with a surprised curiosity. The usually apathetic Itachi had shown weakness at least. For a moment he had let his mask slip up and the emotions ran through. This was certainly something to tell Deidara. Kisame looked at Aiko, she seemed completely calm now. That was good but such a volatile nature would be dangerous and unreliable in this organization. If she was going to carelessly throw her better judgment away when she got mad then maybe she should not be allowed to stay here. And what if she had no better judgment? Then maybe her death should be arranged.

"I'm sorry that I was so impatient earlier." She began to say then turned to Itachi. "I would happily let you take the bed. Perhaps I should go and let Tobi out of the closet? No." she answered herself. "He's annoying. Kisame, do you know where I could find Deidara?"

Kisame nodded, the niceties of her words startling him.

"Out the door, turn left, turn right, second door on the right."

"Thanks." She grinned widely at him.

Aiko knocked carefully on the door. She was unaware of the ime in these halls and was afraid he might be asleep. But, her worries dissipated when his voice answered her.

"It's open."  
Aiko opened the door and stepped into his room. She glanced around and saw that Deidara was nowhere in sight. Instead there was one of the other men sitting on the spare bed.

"I see Itachi finally released you."

"Let me?" Aiko asked. Curiosity and a deep contempt for Itachi burned inside her.

"He put you to sleep."

"How?"

"Sharingan." Aiko realized that she was not going to get much out of this conversation.

"Ok. Do you know where I can find Deidara?"

"No."

"Can you show me the kitchen? I'm starving."

He nodded.

Aiko followed him out the door and through many more corridors, trying her best to remember te layout.

"You're Kakuzu right?" she asked him.

He nodded again.

Aiko inwardly cringed at the unnatural silence that lay between them. He led her to yet another door and stopped in front of it. He waited a few seconds to show that this was her stop then departed.


End file.
